


The Field Of Berries (Reader Version)

by Wikedkarana



Series: TFB [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikedkarana/pseuds/Wikedkarana





	1. A Friend Returns (1)

[Your Point Of View]

Mom: Y/N GET UP!!!

Y/N [What the!]

Y/N: I'm up mom

Mom: Hurry up, you have school in thirty minutes

Y/N: WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP LATE!!!

Mom: I WOKE YOU UP THIRTY MINUTES AGO, YOU FELL BACK ASLEEP, THATS NOT MY FAULT!!!!

Y/N: Great, just GREAT

Y/N slides out of bed and walks into her closet quickly picking an outfit

You quickly shower and throw on your clothes, deciding to have your hair in a messy bun, you doesn't bother brushing it, quickly brushing your teeth, you while run out the door grabbing your lunch bag

Y/N: THANKS FOR LUNCH, BYE MOM

Mom: Bye honey, love you

(Two Hours Later)

Y/N [Finally time for lunch]

Clare: Hey Y/N!

Y/N: CLARE!!!!!!

Clare hugs you

Clare: Its been FO EVA girl

Y/N: Thats what you get for going on vacation for three weeks

Clare: I guess.....anyway any new drama

Y/N: OF COURSE.....so Tyler and Samantha broke up and everyone things Samantha is insane now because well you know Tyler has power girl and Mabel has skipped a grade thank goodness

Clare: Okay, yeah, I need to stay home more often

Y/N: You think.....you left me with our newspaper alone

Clare: Speaking of.....can I see the newest draft

Y/N: Of course

you turn around grab your backpack that you dropped when Clare hugged you and hand her a piece of paper

[The Newspaper]

What It Was Like Before

Before 3012 We Had Fields Of Corn And Wheat Not Grown In Factory's But Grown In Real Healthy Dirt!!! Thats Right Not The Fake Stuff We Know Of As "Food" But Real Live Plants.......So What Changed? Sadly All The Books That Had Any REAL History On That Time Have Been Burned And The True Story Of That Time Is No Longer Taught In Schools..........I Guess We Can Only Imagine What It Was Like To Run In Fields Of Real Corn And To Taste A Real Berry

Clare: Is that real?

Y/N: Completely, I have my great great great grandma's diary and in it she says its the best feeling ever to walk through a field of corn that is so HUGE you cant even see the end

Clare: Interesting

Y/N: Right

Clare: We better hurry, we're not going to have time for lunch


	2. Rewrite (2)

you grab a lunch tray with Clare directly behind you, as you walks through the lunch ladies and they plop goops of odorless goop on your tray you thank them, you already know that the goop is going to be flavorless but your mother raised you to know that it’s the right thing to be kind, even if you don't want to be, it still slightly angers you that people used to have amazing food, that they just wasted, you wish you could even have a single bite of an actual apple 

Clare: Y/N!!!

you jump, clearly startled out of your thoughts

Y/N: Yes?

Clare: I asked if you were excited about finals on Friday, It's going to be so cool to finally find out what job we will get, don't you think?

Y/N: Yeah, sure 

Clare: You don't, sound that excited 

Y/N: Don't you think it's a little weird that Principal Henry decides where we work for our entire lives?

Clare: No, I trust Principal Henry, speaking of him

Clare points over your shoulder 

Principal Henry: Ehm, I hate to interrupt ladies

Clare: No, you're not sir

Principal Henry: Good, Miss Y/N, I am saddened to say that I have checked your newspaper and can't let you post it, Good day ladies

Principal Henry turns around and begins walking away

Y/N: Principal Henry!

Principal Henry turns around and signals you to continue with his hand

Y/N: May I ask why my newspaper is unacceptable?

Principal Henry: When you girls came to me and asked to bring the school newspaper back and run it yourselves, my only rule was that it consisted of information either helpful for studies of educational, your newspaper this week is neither , please ladies get to rewriting something, you only have until tomorrow until I need to post it, welcome back miss Clare I trust you had a wonderful trip

Clare: I did sir

Principal Henry: Charmed to hear, Good day ladies

You and Clare: Good day sir!


	3. Decisions Made (3)

Y/N slides into a seat at the lunch table, with Clare following closely after you

Y/N: What are we going to do?

Clare: Y/N you have a ton going on I’ll handle it, besides I couldn’t imagine my dad dying and my mother moving on, I’ll write a paper on summer activities to do

Y/N: I know my dad disappeared two years ago but it feels like my mom moved on so fast, I’ve barely been talking to her

Clare: Did the police ever find anything?

Y/N: No, Nothing, he’s just gone 

you fight to hold your tears back and end up zoning out, next thing you knows the five minute warning bell for lunch to end goes off snapping you out of your thoughts, you look up to see that Clare is halfway through eating her food, seeing that reminds you that you never ate, you looks down at your plate, if your honest with yourself you didn’t want to eat it, now that you know what you could be eating, you don’t think you can bare eating this, you wanted to throw up and looking at all the kids around you, gulping down the goop in a rush made it worse, you wonder how much healthier actual food would be for them, you decides then that you’re going to bring real food back, you just have to cross the forbidden mountains, you’ve always wondered what is beyond them anyway, maybe your dad’s over there


End file.
